


Dinosaur

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high pitched talking stegosaurus gave Tsukishima pointed look before going up to Yamaguchi and whispering in his ear. Yamaguchi nodded and whispered back behind his free hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/oneshot. Unedited and posted in the same day yolo.
> 
> We all know Tsukki is a dinosaur nerd and names his fuckin dino toys okay don't even fight me on this

Tsukishima was sulking.

Yamaguchi watched his boyfriend as he played with his phone, headphones on, a furrow in his brow. He laid on the bed while Yamaguchi decided to take up the chair at Tsukishima’s desk.

To anyone else, they would’ve assumed Tsukishima was just pissed. But there’s a difference between angry and sulking.

Yamaguchi smiled a little. Tsukishima was really looking forward to their date at the museum (there was a special limited time exhibit on Titanosaurian), but it was closed today due to ‘Unforeseen Events’ and would be open next weekend instead.

The freckled boy pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the desk. He looked at the shelves above and spotted the dinosaurs Tsukishima and he used to play with and a couple of small additions.

He lightened up and glanced back at Tsukishima who had his eyes closed, before standing up and plucking Frederick (the stegosaurus) from the glass shelf.

He made the dinosaur walk with thunderous step, sound effects and all. Tsukishima hadn’t notice yet.

Yamaguchi held the stegosaurus by its back and had it jump over to the bed where the blonde laid. Tsukishima opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yamaguchi so close. He looked down and saw the dinosaur in Yamaguchi’s hand. “What-”

Yamaguchi smiled cheekily and continued to animate the dinosaur, making it hop on the back of Tsukishima’s hand and then on his stomach. The blonde watched with mild amusement.

Frederick made his way downtown, walking fast, walking faster, much faster. That is, until he reached his destination, which was right in front of Tsukishima’s face. The tall boy pulled off his headphones without disturbing the dinosaur.

Yamaguchi smiled and animated the dinosaur’s voice, high and childish.

“Tsukki! Why were you sulking?! Don’t be sad! I’m here, tell me what’s wrong.” The stegosaurus bounced on Tsukishima’s chest while Yamaguchi sat on the side of the bed.

Tsukishima arched a brow, looking at the other boy with a small smile. “Frederick’s voice isn’t high.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and made Frederick boop Tsukishima in the nose.

“There. Is that better Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mustered his voice as low as he could, maybe even lower than Morgan Freeman. Frederick has always dreamed of meeting that man.

Tsukishima let out a light laugh. “I think it was better before.”

“Whatever! Mr. Picky pants!” Frederick’s voice was high again.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you gonna pout all day hmm?” Frederick’s head poked the glasses on Tsukishima’s face.

“I’m not pouting, Frederick.” The blonde swatted at Yamaguchi’s hand and the Dinosaur retreated back to his chest.

“Yes you are! Yamaguchi told me you were! Right Yamaguchi?!” Yamaguchi nodded solemnly.

“So tell me what’s wrong Tsukki” The dino stood waiting. Staring. Tsukishima shot Yamaguchi a look before sighing.

“Well, _Fredrick_ , I couldn’t go on a date to the museum with Yamaguchi like I had planned and now I’m a little disappointed.” He patted the dinosaur on the head with his finger.

“One sec.” The high pitched talking stegosaurus gave Tsukishima pointed look before going up to Yamaguchi and whispering in his ear. Yamaguchi nodded and whispered back behind his free hand.

Tsukishima watched with a light wry smile.

When the two were done with their hushed whispering, they both nodded and Frederick went back to Tsukishima.

“Yamaguchi says ‘we can go next week to see the Titanosaurian, don’t be sad’. So don’t be so grumpy!” The stegosaurus communicated. Tsukishima looked up and Yamaguchi flushed lightly but nodded.

Tsukishima hummed and tugged Yamaguchi down for a small peck on the lips.

“Okay”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted Yamaguchi cheering up a grumpy Tsukki and dinosaurs


End file.
